CSI Exposed
by Kira699
Summary: Expose on CSI by a documentary crew, based on the episode 'I Like To Watch'. Sort of humorous, serious. Minor sneaky GSR. The entire team is there. Now Complete
1. Chapter 1

CSI EXPOSED!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them just have some fun with them.

Based loosely on "I Like To Watch."

Chapter 1

I was thrilled when my producer asked me to head up a documentary on the one group of people who go mostly unnoticed in our society. Of course we all see police in action; we've seen the shows on television where camera crews ride with the police. This time it's something different. I'm heading up a crew that will go behind the scenes, into the action of Crime Scene Investigation. Sounds very actiony doesn't it? No? Well this is what my producer said and I quote: "Interview each CSI at some stage; the Sherriff has given his blessing for you to follow them to crime scenes, get as much useful information as you can but do not EVER cross the yellow tape or you will get your ass fired, along with mine."

Sounds easy isn't it. It's not. You see here in Las Vegas we are lucky in one way, the crime lab here is second only to the FBI lab, however it is divided into three shifts, Day who cover 8am to 4pm, Swing who covers from 4pm to midnight and then Night shift or Grave Shift who cover Midnight to 8am. We can't film all three shifts; we have to choose one shift to cover. The Sherriff himself recommended Night Shift, as they are the best team he has. I guess my wife won't be talking to me for a while since I'll be out every night for a while.

The next part was tricky; we had a list of names of the entire shift and their positions. Each one had to be interviewed intelligently as they were scientists and investigators all rolled into one. We were cautioned not to ask personal questions beyond the scope of normal. We had to stay in their good graces, and work with the police as well or we'd be shut down fast.

I looked down the list of names and only one surprised me. Dr Gil Grissom, Entomologist, CSI Supervisor. Now he is a very well known professional man, yet gets down in the trenches to investigate crime.

Catherine Willows, CSI 3, Assistant Supervisor, specialist in Blood spatter analysis. Wow, how do you specialize in blood spatter? Ok that goes in my question book.

Sara Sidle, CSI 3, specialist in materials and element analysis. Ok what material and element types?

Nick Stokes, CSI 3, specialist in hair and fibre analysis. That is something I can understand.

Warrick Brown, CSI 3, specialist in Audio Visual Analysis. Now that sounds interesting.

Greg Sanders, CSI 3, former DNA lab technician.

I think they sound like a rather astonishing group of intelligent people, and they clean up the garbage of crime. This is getting interesting now. Ok gotta run, I'll get some sleep and pick up the camera crew tomorrow then off to solve some crime. Oh before I forget. One last thing you need to know, my name.

I'm William Petersen, and I'm doing an expose on CSI in Las Vegas.

A/N Sorry for such a short intro, the other chapters will be longer. I just got a weird idea and ran with it.


	2. Chapter 2

CSI EXPOSED!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them just have some fun with them.

Chapter 2

We turned up to the crime lab the first night and our greetings from members of the team were somewhat mixed. Dr. Grissom met us in his office, which I should say is pretty scary, and he was most cordial but reserved. He introduced us to his team and I must say that for a group of professional people, they looked anything but professional. I supposed this may be because they have a hard job and bad taste jokes take the pressure off. I didn't mind in the slightest provided I didn't end up with nightmares from this experience.

Looking at Catherine Willows though, wow, she would be enough to make me confess to just about anything, even if I hadn't done anything and she seemed familiar. One word describes her, HOT. Her female sidekick Sara Sidle was just as hot but in a darker, more mysterious way. These two should interview very well.

Nick Stokes, now there's a real Texas cowboy for you with his drawl and gentlemanly manner. He gives me the impression of being a hard yet sensitive man. Warrick Brown, African American, gentle manner and doesn't waste words.

Finally Greg Sanders, he looks very young for a man in his position, his hair a bit unruly but with an ever present smile. I think these folks will be perfect. I guess it's time to ask for interview times at their convenience.

"Excuse me folks, as you probably know by now we are doing an expose on CSI and I'd like to arrange suitable times for brief interviews with you all. Now before you protest, as I'm sure you will, the interview will be solely about your jobs, nothing personal. All I need is about twenty minutes of your time each. We will be travelling with you for a few weeks so there is no rush for the interviews."

"Mr. Petersen, taking into consideration our workload, any interview given may end up being interrupted, but I'm sure we can all spare the time," said Grissom firmly. "Right now however isn't the time as we have assignments to hand out, so first up Cath and Sara, 419 in Henderson, Nick and Warrick, home invasion in Summerlin and Greg, you and I have a lovely 419 up near Lake Mead, with bugs. Now who do you wish to ride with first Mr. Petersen? Oh and a 419 is a dead body."

"Mind if we meet you in Henderson ladies?"

"Fine Mr. Petersen, we'll see you there, but please keep to the rules and we won't have any problems," remarked Catherine.

Cool, we get to see these lovely women in action on our first night out. I wonder why they paired both women together and not team each woman with a man for better safety? Guess I'll have to ask them that.

Once we reached the scene, there were police units everywhere. Our official clearance badges gave us access to places other people and reporters couldn't go but we were still restricted to behind the tape. I watched, fascinated as a short, older Detective greeted the ladies and we listened in.

"Got the spotlight at last eh ladies?" he said pointing towards the camera.

"What have we got Jim?" ask Catherine.

"It's a double, husband and wife. Husband is in the kitchen and the wife is in the closet in the upstairs bedroom. Just don't ask me why the closet. No one has touched anything. Neighbour saw the husband through the window and called the police. It isn't pretty."

"Ok Jim, we'll start inside, Sara which one do you want?"

"I'll take the husband Cath, process downstairs and meet you halfway."

I couldn't let them leave without giving me something.

"Ms Willows, I know we can't come in, but can you take this camera/light in with you so that we see what you see?"

"Fair enough, but on one condition, if I shut it off for any reason, it will be justified ok?"

"Can't say fairer than that and thank you. One more thing, would it be possible for you both to wear these earpiece headsets, then we can communicate with you as you describe the scene."

I sat and watched the relay from the camera as it moved through the house, upstairs and into the bedroom. The closet door was ajar and I watched in morbid fascination as she opened the door. I feel like a peeping tom here. I thanked god that this camera wasn't in colour or I might have lost my dinner.

Inside that closet was a woman, a dead woman, brutally bound and with her throat slit. When I say brutally bound, I meant it. He used barbed wire not rope or tape. The small headsets that we had provided for the ladies came in handy just then.

"Ms Willows, thank you, I think perhaps we are all losing our stomach contents now. Would you mind turning the camera off please?" How the hell do they do this job night after gory night, I'll bet they aren't paid enough for it either.

"Ms Sidle can you describe what you are seeing please."

"Alright, the husband is lying in the pool of blood, appears to have several stab wounds, defensive wounds as well. We can't move these bodies until the coroner gets here so now I'm looking for the murder weapon and any other traces of blood, hair, fibres. Bingo, found something, sorry but I can't tell you what I found but this isn't the murder weapon."

"Ms Willows are you having any luck with a murder weapon?"

"Not yet, but the perpetrator could have taken it with him. I have found numerous things that are being sampled and will be tested back at the lab, but since it's evidence what we find can't be discussed for fear of compromising the case. I'm sure you understand."

"Yes Ms Willows, we understand."

"Look call me Catherine ok?"

I had to laugh, I guess I was being a bit formal and this was definitely NOT a formal setting.

"No problem Catherine."

It's interesting what these headsets can pick up, they are very sensitive.

"Sara, are you still in the kitchen?"

"No I've finished in there, I'm in the lounge now, why do you ask?"

"Your earpiece picked up the sound of cutlery coming from the kitchen, stay put, I'm getting Captain Brass to come in ok?"

"Thanks, warn Catherine as well will you?"

I warned Catherine who hid behind the bed, hand on her gun.

"Captain Brass, I was just talking to Sara, her earpiece picked up a noise from the kitchen, she's not in there and Catherine is upstairs."

Brass moved like lightning, he took one officer in with him, two went around the back. Now I wish Sara had the camera/light instead. Shortly after entering the house, Brass came out with what is termed as a suspect. A white male, mid thirties, dirty blonde hair, black clothes. He appeared to have blood on his hands and clothes. Probably the murderer. He was arrested and put into a police cruiser.

"Nice piece of work Mr. Petersen, you may have just solved our case with your gadgets."

"Thank you Captain. Would you have time in the next week or so for a quick interview, strictly job related."

"I'm sure I can find half an hour or so."

Both women emerged from the scene, handed back the camera and I was amazed. Both looked totally unruffled from the experience. The bags of evidence they carried along with their kits looked heavy but what do I know? Hell they were even sharing a joke and laughing now, I guess it helps to shed the tension.

"Excuse me ladies, I'm not sure what happened in there but from out here it didn't sound pleasant and yet you both look as though you are going out clubbing or something."

"Oh I get it, you want to know why we don't look scared or even more tired than we really are?"

"Well, yeah, that's a good way to put it."

"There is a very simple explanation Mr. Petersen. If we let everything get to us, we wouldn't last in this job, and we both love our jobs. Thank you for your timely warning however, it saved him a lot of grief, and us as well. I'll let you in on a small secret. These guns we wear are not toys; both Sara and I can shoot accurately and quickly when required. Nobody was hurt so we can leave this behind us and concentrate on the job at hand. Just for the record, yes it was a bit scary but that's what the police backup is for, our protection."

I wasn't so sure that she was telling the whole truth, but if they couldn't leave that behind then in theory they wouldn't be able to do their jobs. Now Captain Brass looked as though he was giving some young cop a dressing down, I'd have to ask him about that later.

After reaching the crime lab once more I found that I had my first interview, with none other than Dr Grissom. He reminded me a little of me in some respects although my hobbies had never become this big.

"Dr Grissom, how did you become interested in insects?"

"First of all, not all are insects; some are arachnids like my pet tarantula here. Don't worry I'll keep him safely away from you. I first started out when I was a kid, doing necropsies on dead animals in the neighbourhood. Most of them had insect activity present and I was fascinated by the way they worked. Insects are perfect, they go through various stages in their life cycle but always they work hard, mate, reproduce and die. They carry away and digest the detritus of life and recycle everything."

"Sounds ideal, and this led you into forensics?"

"After getting my doctorate I found that there was a need in the field of forensics for a forensic entomologist. We are scarce, and every time I find out something new. I love puzzles and with forensics and bugs, puzzles abound."

"Now you are the supervisor for this team I understand. Does this ever lead to friction in the team or even favouritism?"

"We are more than a team Mr. Petersen. We are a family and as such we do have the odd 'domestic' squabble. I try hard to not play favourites. We have a roster system for the worst cases called decomps. Nobody likes decomposing bodies, we are no exception. They have to be done just the same and a rotation is the best way of being fair. Sometimes members of the team will have a stupid bet with another member and trade decomp duty for the loser but that's about it."

"Why is it you pair both women together? Wouldn't it be safer for them to have a male with them?"

"You'd have to ask them that, between them they solve crimes at a very high rate but try to make them the 'weaker' sex and you may as well dig your own grave now. Both are very independent, highly intelligent and able to take care of themselves."

"One last question, do you wish you could do less paperwork and more fieldwork?"

"Being the supervisor on this shift was thrust upon me suddenly, and I've tried my best at it. I hope I do a good job but I never let anything interfere with field work. My paperwork gets caught up on slow nights but everyone has paperwork, even the lab technicians."

"Thank you Dr Grissom."

A/N As some may know the backgrounds of each CSI, I'm trying to remain faithful to their backgrounds and humor has never been my strong point.

I thank you for the reviews received thus far and hope for a few more.


	3. Chapter 3

CSI EXPOSED!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them just have some fun with them.

Chapter 3

Ok well that's interview one out of the way, six more to go. Maybe I should ask Sara if she has time for an interview.

"Sara?"

"Oh hi Mr. Petersen, come in, I'm just going over the male victim's clothing for trace."

"In English please Sara?"

"OH! Well I'm examining the victim's clothing to see if any hairs, fibres, chemicals or anything from the killer was left on here. We call it either transfer or trace. Every item has to be catalogued separately."

"Are you nearly finished there? Because I'd like to interview you if I could."

"Sure, give me half an hour and I'll be done here. I'll meet you in Grissom's office."

Wow, does everyone use Dr Grissom's office? It certainly seems that way.

Sara duly arrived like she has promised and took a seat behind Grissom's desk.

"Ask away Mr. Petersen, I hope I can do you justice with this."

"Funny Sara, I like your sense of humour. How long have you been working here in Las Vegas?"

"Let's see, I came here in 2000 at Grissom's behest so that should make it easy for you, and to answer your next question, I was working in the San Francisco crime lab prior to this appointment."

"Am I that easy to read?"

"No it was just a logical follow on question."

"Ok well what made you become a crime scene investigator in the first place?"

"Crimes happen to lots of people out there, most go unnoticed by the media, but always there needs to be someone who can give those lost souls a voice and bring them justice. It's not always about murder either, it includes abuse cases, domestic and otherwise, even burglaries need to be investigated."

"Do you get any satisfaction from your job?"

"Sometimes the satisfaction is terrific, knowing you had put away a serial killer or rapist. Other times it's frustrating because you simply can't find that one piece of the puzzle that you need. If we can't solve it quickly it goes onto that fish board over the door."

I looked at the board, shaped like a fish, the cameras panned onto it and the first thing that struck me was that there weren't many cases on it.

"Impressive, not many cases I see."

"We tend to crunch cold cases when we have slow nights, that or catch up on paperwork. Here we are in the computer age and paperwork has increased."

"Are there any types of cases that affect you more than others? If you feel that the question is too personal you don't have to answer it."

"No it's alright Mr. Petersen, I'll answer it. Domestic abuse cases are what I find the toughest. The reason being is that there is never an excuse for violence on a loved one and yet a high percentage of crimes are abuse cases. Spousal abuse, child abuse, you name it, it's simply wrong. Murder is one thing, especially when there is motive involved, but abuse doesn't have a motive. It's a purely reflex aggression that is brought on by either alcohol, drugs or money problems."

"Wow, that was quite a speech. I'm sure you have your reasons for those ones to be so tough but I won't ask. I'll diverge from here though. How do you find working with your co workers, I mean Catherine is one awfully independent woman and the guys, well, they aren't exactly hard on the eyes either."

"Ha ha, they'd love to hear that. The guys took on the role of brother to me; Catherine is really the 'mother figure' of us all."

"What about Dr Grissom, where does he fit into this family?"

"Father to the guys, best friends with Catherine and very close friend with me. Captain Jim Brass is my father figure, he kind of looks out for me."

"Sounds like this really is a family. I can see why the Sherriff suggested this team to work with instead of Dayshift. Thank you so much Sara for your time and we'll see you around no doubt."

"No doubt Mr. Petersen."

"You should really all call me Bill; anyway I'd better see what's next on the agenda."

Interesting insight into Sara Sidle, especially if you read between the lines. I suspect she may have been a victim of abuse when she was younger and as for her very close friend Dr Grissom, maybe there is something in that but I won't speculate. I like the way she carefully edged around her real reasons for becoming a CSI.

For my next interview Catherine Willows presented herself. I couldn't get over how gorgeous she was; I mean seriously, she can go out to a gory crime scene and come back smelling like attar of roses. Damn fine woman. Ok time to take this job seriously.

"Nice to finally see you one on one Catherine."

"You too Mr. Petersen."

"Please call me Bill, formalities get somewhat stuffy."

"Very well Bill, now what can I do for you?"

"I'd like to know how you got started in this line of work; I mean it's not every woman's dream job is it?"

"Only the extraordinary women Bill." Oh dear she was having fun here, at my expense I think.

"Touché. But seriously what made you become a CSI?"

"Not what, who would me more correct. Dr Grissom inspired me to better myself as I had dropped out of school. I went back to school and when I had the necessary qualifications; Dr Grissom recruited me as a lab technician. From there I decided that I wanted to do field work, and I did have a family to support at the time. Working for the city pays better than say waitressing."

"You were a waitress?"

"No, but what I did before CSI isn't quite relevant is it?"

"Of course not. Do you get satisfaction from your job?"

"Bill, when you solve your first ever crime, you feel like King Kong on steroids. It's a wonderful feeling. Don't get me wrong, it isn't always easy but sometimes the criminals go out of their way to get caught. There was a case a while back where a kid tried to rob a liquor store but thought he needed ID to do it. Some criminals are pretty stupid."

"Sounds like it. You are an expert in blood spatter analysis, could you tell our viewers what that actually mean please?"

"It's simple really, if you cut your finger the blood drops will fall on the floor, if you are standing still they will be round drops. If you are moving in one direction the blood drops will reflect which direction you are moving. Arterial spray is different again. It spurts everywhere. All different types of spatter can write the story of a crime like how, where, when. Then we just have to find the who."

"That is fascinating, I'd never thought much about that before. Now I understand that you are the mother figure of this team. How does that make you feel?"

"OLD! No it is a wonderful feeling really, knowing that your team gathers together and thinks of themselves as a family. I'm happy to play mother to them if the need arises."

"So Dr Grissom would be the father figure?"

"To some maybe, but not to the women. To us he's just a great friend."

"Anything more than that?"

"If I had any secrets to reveal, which I don't, I wouldn't because they wouldn't be secrets anymore."

"Understood. Do you have any ambition about climbing the ladder to a supervisor position?"

"I was a supervisor on Swing shift for a while but when the team was brought back together, I was demoted. I didn't mind really, it was good to have the family back together."

"When this job becomes too much for you what do you think you'll do then?"

"Hopefully my daughter will be through college and I can travel or come up with something equally interesting. I do plan on sticking around for a few more years yet."

"Does anyone on the team show signs of burning out, and if they did how would you handle it?"

"None that I know of, and as for handling it. That would depend on the person concerned. Each person has their own coping method. Dr Grissom rides roller coasters for one thing. My way of coping is to go home to my daughter and put it all behind me for a while."

"Thank you Catherine this has truly been interesting." Once the camera crew had packed up I whispered into her ear.

"I loved you at the French Palace by the way. Best of the lot, and you still are." I left her sitting there stunned as I winked and walked away.

A/N Most people familiar with the media will know that interviewers and documentary makers do have rudimentary information packs on the subject matter and persons involved. As to how much extra research is done is up to the individual interviewer.

I thank you for the reviews received thus far and hope for a few more.


	4. Chapter 4

CSI EXPOSED!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them just have some fun with them.

Chapter 4

The guy's interviews were going to have to wait as a huge assignment came in, one for the whole team. A multiple homicide in a warehouse, thought to be gang related. I didn't think we'd get away using the camera/light this time but I made sure all personnel wore the small head sets. They are very useful in gaining insight into crimes.

We were listening as the team split up the area and began their work.

"Dr Grissom, can you please tell us what you are seeing?"

"Seven white males, all shot with what looks like a large caliber weapon. That's only in this room; Nick and Warrick have gone into the back rooms."

"Nick, what are you seeing where you are?"

" I have four white females and 3 black females, all shot. No obvious sign of a murder weapon."

"Sounds a bit rough in there Nick."

"It's not a picnic that's for sure, excuse me for a second Mr. Petersen; I have a few things to concentrate on."

"Catherine, what are you getting in there?"

"A lot of blood everywhere and a hi…"

"Catherine?"

"Sara are you near Catherine?"

"She's in the next room why?"

"I just lost contact as she was about to tell me something."

"Hang on, I'll go check." Sara went to check on Catherine and the next words I heard were a cross between swear words and laughter.

"Sara, what is going on in there?"

"Bill, you most sincerely wouldn't believe this, actually I'm not sure I believe it. Ok well it is kind of funny but Cath found a hidden door by falling through it."

"Is she alright?"

"Yeah, just some dented pride and a bruised ass."

"How come I can't pick up her headset then? We are picking up nothing at all, not even static."

"Ok I'm going in after her and I'll check her hea…"

"Great now we've lost both of them into a black hole. Dr Grissom, are you near Catherine and Sara?"

"Getting there, why?"

"Don't follow them down; it's a comms black hole. Try and contact them by voice from outside first."

"Sara? Catherine? Can you hear me through there?"

"Yeah Griss, anything wrong? We're fine in here, Catherine just kind of fell through the doorway. It's a cornucopia of evidence though; it's more like an arsenal in here. I'll need Bobby and his van to get this lot sorted."

"Are you serious? Alright I'll call him for you but right now I want one of you in the doorway here, the other inside or I can get Greg to come and help you out."

"Why Grissom, what going on?"

"This area is a communications black hole, Bill lost total contact with you and I'm willing to be that if you try your cell phones you won't get a signal. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal Grissom, we'll leave this until Bobby gets here."

It was very entertaining to hear Sara and Grissom converse; I could tell there was something going on between them. Their voices betrayed them and always some emotion slipped in. It wasn't awfully noticeable but in my business it pays to pick up on subtleties. These two are mega subtle. After the interviews are finished I must study them more closely.

I was surprised when a big crime lab van pulled up and this quiet, unassuming man jumped out. He introduced himself to me as Bobby Dawson, the ballistics technician. He along with a couple of police officers loaded a variety of weapons into the back of his van. It was quite a large load. He told me there were AK 47s, M 16s, shotguns, Glock 9mm handguns, and quite a lot of others too numerous to mention. What really got my attention were the packets of C4 explosive along with small boxes of blasting caps.

This was all good stuff for a documentary but I had an idea of what the producers really wanted so perhaps it was time to delve a little deeper with my following interviews, the only problem being is that they'd been promised no personal questions.

The crime scene was occupied all night and my cameraman was getting tired. I sent him off for coffee since there was nothing to film right now anyway, and I just kept the audio going and asking questions as we went.

"Nick have you found anything else where you are?"

"Actually we have got a lot of stuff here, fingerprints, hairs, a few fibres and even bullets that we've had to dig out of the wall. That in itself tells us that this was no direct hit, more likely to be many shots fired into the room from multiple caliber weapons since the bullets are of different sizes."

"Don't gang members get tattooed?"

"The women don't usually; they would normally wear a gang's colours instead to make a statement. Nothing of that sort is in evidence here though. They could just be hookers picked up for the night alternatively they could be gang pledges. No colours until they prove themselves. We won't know for certain until identification can be found and have that correlated back to neighbourhoods and families."

"So you are just about finished in there then?"

"I am, Warrick is checking out the bathrooms."

"Warrick, have you found anything interesting?"

"Plenty of DNA in evidence here but it's all before the event. It's a real pigsty in here. I've taken samples of everything but I doubt any of it will pertain to the case, but it's possible."

"Thanks Warrick."

"Dr Grissom, how are the ladies doing? I'd ask them but I'm still getting nothing."

"Hold on Catherine and Sara are both coming out now."

"Catherine can you give me your impressions of what you saw down there?"

"You don't wanna know my first impression Bill. However, how does a BFLOG sound?"

"Umm in English please Catherine?"

"A big bleeping load of guns, ammunition and explosives. Enough to start World War Three!"

"So what happens to them now?"

"Bobby takes them back to the lab, checks all the serial numbers on them and traces them back to the point of origin. They'll all be test fired and run through data bases for comparisons to other crimes as well. After all they had to have come from somewhere. I think Bobby is in heaven right now."

"Sara? Your impressions please?"

"Well you know my first impression, but it's disturbing knowing that all those weapons could have been on the street and probably more are out there. We don't know how many there were originally, but once tracked we may come up with a tally."

I got my cameraman back to work as the coroner came out with each body, then each member of the team followed, weighed down by their kits and evidence bags. Police officers once more helping to carry the large loads of evidence. It would keep the team busy for more than just one night.

Back in the lab the team split the evidence into DNA, Trace, Ballistics, and of course some gathered in the layout room to go over the myriads of photographs taken at the scene. All of the bodies of course went straight to the morgue and autopsy. That was something I wasn't looking forward to filming however it was part of our job. Before I did do that, I wanted a quick few words with the night shift ME, Doctor Al Robbins.

"Doctor Robbins, it would seem as though you have your work cut out for you tonight."

"Yes Mr. Petersen, I'm sure your pun was not intended, but I do indeed have a lot of work tonight."

"I won't keep you long then. Just a few questions though if you don't mind."

"I don't mind answering as long as you don't mind me working while I talk."

"Well, ok, though I have never seen an autopsy before."

"Aim at the sink over there if you have to throw up."

"Fair enough. Firstly what made you become an ME rather than stay as an MD?"

"As you probably already know, I am still qualified as an MD, but as an ME I can get job satisfaction, never lose a patient and they don't talk back or complain. I like peace and quiet and in this job I can have both. I also see things that most ordinary MDs would never see. I can write papers based on what certain things do to the human body and some of my most extraordinary findings."

"Have you had many odd things happen then?"

"Oh yes, once we had a guy in here and it turns out that his bones had been harvested post mortem. They were replaced by metal poles and an umbrella. The person performing these harvests was shut down when they found out that some of the illegally harvested bones and marrow were from people who had terminal illnesses."

"The worst one I ever had happened not so long ago. It was a decomposing body and something inside him was moving."

I was listening to his every word as I watched him perform the Y incision on his first patient, but since I was focused on the questioning the autopsy didn't faze me.

"Moving? Like in the movie Alien?"

"Exactly like that, with similar results too. He burst open and out popped this huge, wet rat. It's funny looking back on it now but Grissom and I chased that rat out of autopsy and down several corridors until the lights went out. The rat got to the wiring and electrocuted himself."

"Sounds like you tend to find all the strange ones."

"Some are just run of the mill deaths, like this guy here. If you look you'll see where the bullet penetrated the chest, went through the lung but at the same time ripped the aorta. He was dead before he hit the ground."

Woah! He changed my focus, which was not a good thing. My cameraman, soundman and myself all headed towards the sink in rapid succession. Bye bye lunch is was nice knowing you.

"Sorry Doc, I thought I'd be right."

"Now you have been initiated it won't happen again."

"Do your friends treat you strangely because of your job?"

"No, they just give me the dirty jobs to do. The one thing my wife won't let me do is carve a roast though. She always says she's afraid I'd start with a Y incision and ruin everything. She's probably right too."

"I guess if you did that on thanksgiving with guests, you wouldn't be too popular.

"Erm, no. Excuse me Mr. Petersen, I have to page Gil, he wants to be here for these."

"Thanks for the interview Doc."

A/N Hope you are liking it so far. Ok perhaps it may be somewhat of a rehash when it comes to interviews but like I said, humor is not my strong point.

I thank you for the reviews received thus far and hope for a few more.


	5. Chapter 5

CSI EXPOSED!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them just have some fun with them.

Chapter 5

Well he was guy with a healthy outlook on life, great sense of humour too. That is the one constant here, jokes, wagers, dares, anything to keep the job from hitting too hard. These people really do earn their money.

I think now perhaps I'll head up to the labs again and see who might be available for an interview. Maybe Captain Brass will be free.

"Captain Brass, can you spare a few minutes for the interview please?"

"I am rather busy right now Mr. Petersen, but I can spare some time until I get the call I'm waiting on."

"Fine thank you. I understand you used to head up the night shift years ago am I right?"

"Yes, until a rather tragic set of circumstances happened yes."

"What happened to change everything?"

"We had a young CSI rookie working with us, her first night out actually, and without naming names, since it was years ago and those who were in the wrong at the time have been punished, she ended up at a crime scene alone. The police had left, the supervising CSI was off site at the time and the suspect came back and shot her. She died on the operating table."

"Ouch, I really didn't realize that the job was that dangerous."

"Since then a rule was made, two CSIs to each scene where possible, police presence there at all times for safety. CSIs do carry guns but are never expected to use them. As I was the supervisor of the shift and it occurred on my watch I was demoted back to Captain in Homicide. Mind you I think perhaps it was for the best really. I don't have a scientific bone in my body."

"You are still regarded as one of the team though aren't you; at least that's what I've heard."

"This shift is a family, or I should say, it was a good team that became a close family when Sara joined us. I like to think of her as a second daughter and she regards me as a father figure as she lost her father when she was little. Don't tell her I said that though."

"I noticed that you were tearing that young cop a new one a while back out in Henderson. What was that about?"

"When we get called to a scene, we, the police, have to enter and clear the scene first. We have to make it's safe and make sure that our CSIs are never placed in danger. The lack of vigilance could have cost a life so that young cop will be reprimanded and he won't make that mistake again."

"Have you ever come upon situations where the lines get blurred? Where you have to choose between what is right and what should be the outcome?"

"Oh man you had to ask that one. Look sometimes this job can have grey areas, for example say a mother kills a man protecting her child. Sounds clear cut self defence, and usually it would be. But suppose when she kills him she doesn't just shoot him once, but empties an entire clip into him. That's when it gets grey. The first bullet may have killed him, or even incapacitated him severely. So why keep shooting. Fear? Maybe. In the calm of a courtroom a jury doesn't see the panic, the fight to survive, the damage he inflicted. They only hear cold hard facts."

"Once instance we had was a cops versus gang shootout. The gang was shooting with AK 47s while our officers were chasing them; once everyone had stopped the officers only had their 9mm handguns to shoot back with. One by one the gang members refused to give up and were shot, one officer died. There was a public outcry that we had used excessive force against the gang members. Go figure. It just proves that not everything is strictly black and white, but as for crossing the line? No way, not my style of working."

"Good to hear Captain Brass, you sound like a man of integrity as do all the members of the night shift I've interviewed so far. I have yet to interview Nick, Warrick and Greg, I do hope they won't disappoint."

"No, they play it straight too, although they aren't much on TV cameras. David Hodges the trace tech, he'll do his hair, teeth and anything else just to be in a passing shot."

"Sounds like I should have some fun with him then. Thank you for your time."

I focused on Nick next; the Texas cowboy sounded interesting and a long way from home too.

"Nick are you free for your interview now?"

"Yeah sure Mr. Petersen, where would you like to start?"

"Well for one thing, you being a Texan, that's a long way from home. What made you become a CSI and in Las Vegas of all places?"

"Firstly I was in the police force but I did find it becoming rather dull, police work isn't all glamour you know. I was told I had the credentials to join the Dallas crime lab so I did. My parents, however, wanted me to be a high achiever. Being who they were and in the same state as them, I couldn't live up to my potential, so I decided to Las Vegas a shot when the vacancy opened. I've never looked back. It's like moving from one family to another, this is home, family and job all in one while I still have family back in Texas."

"It was in the news a while back that you had a rather, unfortunate turn of events happen to you. Ok I'm trying to make it delicate Nick; if the event is still something you'd rather not talk about then please let me know."

"No, I'm getting used to it now, it happened and now I'm trying hard to get past it. I was very fortunate as regards the outcome. Being buried alive is, I think, one of the most horrific things ever to happen to someone. You can be horrified, scared and in pain by a brutal sadist but always there is another person there, another soul in the vicinity, either good or bad. In my situation I was totally alone; existing wholly on my own mind and my intellect was trying to calm me down. The fact of the matter is that you DO go crazy, you can't stop it but at the same time it gives lets you reflect on your life. I now realize how really fortunate I am to have such a close knit family here."

"I understand you took up a study of insects to combat your new phobia."

"Yes, being bitten by fire ants wasn't pleasant but the only way to overcome what happened was to work through it, and I'm glad to say it worked. I can be confident holding Grissom's tarantula now."

"Is there anyone here who won't touch his pet?"

"Ha ha, yes Catherine and maybe Jim Brass, they hate spiders. Catherine really freaks when she's asked to feed his pets so now I do it."

"I understand that you and Warrick like to have the odd wager on the outcome of cases."

"Not always, however we did have one case where we honestly didn't know if a crime had been committed or not. Warrick bet on the car accident being a case of robbery gone wrong and I said it was a case of the driver freaking out and hurriedly leaving the scene before the car plunged down the ravine with the passenger in the back."

"Who won that bet?"

"Neither of us, the driver had lost all his money, watch and wedding ring in a poker game, accidently ran through a guard rail and climbed into the backseat hoping to stay safe when the car went down. He survived to tell us quite a tale."

"I suppose having wagers helps keep you sane in this job, am I right?"

"Doing this job every day you see some awful things. Without some humour, none of us would survive it. Hell even our ME sings, I think he had his own band a while back. It was called 'Only The Dead Appreciate Us."

"What or who made this team into a family?"

"Oh that's easy, we were a good team made better with Grissom, but when Sara came along she became a sister to the guys and made us a family. I think Greg has a crush on her, not that I blame him because she is one beautiful woman."

"Oh yes I can see that, so is Catherine. Well Nick thanks for your time, I'd better try and catch up with Warrick and Greg."

"Greg is in the DNA lab and Warrick is in Ballistics with Bobby right now."

A/N Hope you are liking it so far. You are probably waiting for Hodges' interview, well it too shall come to pass.

I thank you for the reviews received thus far and hope for a few more.


	6. Chapter 6

CSI EXPOSED!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them just have some fun with them.

Chapter 6

A/N Hodges interview is this chapter

It's funny the things you think of when shooting a program like this. Sure I'm supposed to be following a crime from it's discovery to hopefully it's solution, however, there is this fascinating undercurrent here that almost works better than the crime. Basically how these crime fighters with fingerprint powder and latex gloves go into potentially hazardous and stomach turning situations every day and maintain an air of family and humour about themselves. Obviously it's not without it's perils and from the information packs on each members, every single one of them has had it rough at some stage.

I was truly amazed at how each member of the team fitted perfectly into the family they had created. It did seem to be a dysfunctional family but the relief efforts they employed worked for them although the general public would probably be horrified to learn it all. Ah here is the DNA lab.

"Greg, do you have time for an interview?"

"A short amount yes Mr. Petersen, but you'd better hurry before Hodges see the cameras."

"Do you think I should interview him as well?"

"Ha ha, actually that would be pretty funny, yeah why not; it would make his day although he'd claim that we were just the prep work for his big interview."

I concluded that this Hodges character must be somewhat full of himself, ah well, may as well have some fun anyway.

"I understand you were a DNA lab tech prior to becoming a CSI."

"Yes. For quite a few years too, but after seeing the rest of the team go out in the field, come back and discuss cases I figured perhaps I should give it a try."

"Wasn't it a come down in pay?"

"Yeah but job satisfaction is more important than money. Processing DNA may break a case, but processing a scene can give it all perspective."

"From the information pack I've been given, you were involved in a lab explosion a few years back. Did that influence your move to CSI?"

"No, not really, but the walls can tend to creep in on you and sometimes lab techs can be called out to assist CSIs in the field. Mainly doing grunt work, no collection just eyes only."

"How did you cope after the explosion, and what did happen with it?"

"Ah, well, if you have a quick look here I'll show you. This is a fume hood; it has a hotplate under it. If we want to fume something, that is using superglue on a foil pan and heat it. The fumes will coat the material inside and prints will be revealed. It has other uses as well. That day the hotplate was accidentally left on. We never worked out whom. Items to be looked at are usually placed under the hood until we get to them. A volatile substance in a glass beaker was left in an evidence bag under the hood, alas the hotplate was on and the beaker was touching the plate. It exploded, I was thrown through the glass wall and the fire suppression system kicked in. Sara was outside the lab and was also thrown off her feet into a wall. Fortunately for her it wasn't glass."

"Ok, Mr. Mystery, who placed the beaker and blew up the lab?"

"Oh well Catherine and Warrick processed the scene and it turns out she blew up the lab. Can you imagine the look on Ecklie's face? Like 'I'm sorry sir but I blew up your lab'. I heard it sounded funny but she was suspended for it and she did come to the hospital and apologized to me. She didn't leave the hotplate on though so someone else should have shared the blame."

"Ouch. I have also heard you are something of a Vegas historian."

"Only on the mob side, I'm writing a book about the old Las Vegas mobs and I can get some interesting viewpoints from various people in this job."

"When it's finished I'd love to get a copy."

"Deal, I'll even sign it for you."

"Just out of curiosity, if my producers ever thought about it, do you think a televisions show based on your line of work would ever be accepted?"

"There are a lot of crime shows out there now, but forensics shows? There are some already although they are pretty much non fiction. It could work I suppose, but I've never given it much thought."

"Thanks Greg, I'll wait for your book to come out."

That young man has seen a lot in his years, and will probably see a lot more but having a diversion like writing a book probably is very good for stress relief. Now Warrick is the only person left to interview, I dare say I'll find him around here somewhere.

The rest of the team, with the exception of Warrick and Greg were now firmly ensconced in the layout room, it's basically a big room with a huge light table. All of the photographs were laid out on the table and discussions regarding the case were being carried out. Plausible theories that fit the evidence to hand. I stood back listening and observing whilst my cameraman captured it all on film. Greg arrived with results from the DNA and print labs and they finally started putting pieces into the puzzle. Now I can understand the various comments on puzzles, even I was intrigued.

"The women's results are back, their fingerprints were not where we expected them to be so Mandy changed the parameters and tried the compliance database. All seven matched; all seven women were LVPD undercover police officers. The seven males all had badass rap sheets, everything from murder, attempted murder, rape and well the list goes on. One of them had a conviction for illegal trading in firearms."

"That changes the dynamics of things, perhaps a sale gone wrong? The buyers couldn't find the weapons after killing the suppliers perhaps?" remarked Grissom.

I noticed that he stood next to Sara, and that his hand frequently ended up brushing against hers. If I wasn't mistaken they had it bad. I've seen it enough times to recognize it, but they were being discrete and secretive, they were in love.

Warrick then made his entrance with some results from ballistics.

"Bobby has test fired all the handguns, several matches came back to open cases both here and interstate. The rifles and other weapons are being worked on as we speak, but according to the majority of serial numbers that we've managed to recover, all of these weapons came from the SFPD and have been reported as destroyed."

"Ok so we have an approximation of how, now for the who. Time for some detective work on who was supposed to have destroyed those guns; how many were originally stolen and when Bobby has finished with the bullet match ups from the victims we'll have a better idea." Grissom rarely made speeches like that, or so I had been informed. So apparently the guns had come from San Francisco, trucked to Las Vegas to be sold on to gangs. Unfortunately starting a gang war as well.

"Warrick, can you get back to ballistics and help Bobby with the bullet matchings and get back to me with the results."

"Sure Griss, I'll page you when we get something."

"Sara, I'd like you to check with Brass, find out what those undercover officers were covering and whether they had found anything out prior to their deaths."

"Ok Grissom, I'll let you know."

Grissom's gaze lingered a bit too long on Sara as she walked out, and yep strong confirmation of my theory. Dr Grissom say that evidence never lies, well in that case what I just saw was evidence enough. They were an item.

Now I'll get back and finish my interviews while the team works.

Maybe I'll give Hodges a scare.

"David Hodges I presume?"

"Oh hello Mr. Petersen, come on in. I was just giving Sara some results from the gang shooting."

Sara smiled, grabbed her results sheet and quickly left on her other assignment, leaving Hodges with no one to help him impress me.

"So you are the Trace technician, but what is trace exactly?"

"Any foreign substance that isn't a drug nor DNA compatible and has no prints on it. Like for instance concrete dust. I can tell you the mix of the cement, and that would lead to ultimately the brand and use. Eventually where it was used and by whom."

"Sounds fascinating but dull at the same time."

"Au contraire mon ami. I can match everything from car carpet fibres, to gold dust and where it came from. That can be a case breaker. Plus Grissom and Ecklie are always relying on me to keep them up to date with every result I get. This lab wouldn't last long without me here, even if I do say so myself. I mean stories and rumours go round, but if I hear of anything abnormal it's always the boss I go to first."

"Which boss do you mean?"

"Conrad Ecklie of course, then Grissom. Grissom and I are pretty tight; he does rely on me for advice quite a lot."

"You make it sound as though you are his right hand man."

"He always comes to me when he needs another perspective on things. He'd be lost without me on the job."

"I see. Are you a CSI?"

"No. I'd never want to do that job, not into all that dirty work. Now lab work is perfection and takes great dedication and precision."

"Fair enough, well thank you David for your unique insight into your work."

"I could run an experiment for you if you liked Bill, it wouldn't take long and would show you how all this works."

"I'm sure that would be fascinating David, but unfortunately we are limited with our time and we still have a few interviews to conduct."

The look on Hodges face was one of disappointment. He, David Hodges, the great trace technician, was effectively snubbed even though he had got his point across.

Damn that guy really is full of himself; if I stay any longer he'll probably try and run that experiment for me. I'll try and find Warrick.

A/N Was I too hard on Hodges? I thank you for the reviews received thus far and hope for a few more.


	7. Chapter 7

CSI EXPOSED!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them just have some fun with them.

A/N Final Chapter.

Chapter 7

I did find Warrick in the ballistics lab with Bobby Dawson. They were matching up bullets from victims of the warehouse shooting. Bobby's enthusiasm was contagious, the different array of weapons and ammunition not as large as it could have been but sufficient to make a 'gun guy' very happy. Warrick saw me and the camera and basically guessed what I wanted.

"Hi Mr. Petersen, I think I can guess what you want, now is a good time."

"Great, I need someone intelligent to talk to."

"Dare I ask why?"

"I had an interview with Hodges. I got the distinct impression he runs this place, or thinks he does."

"Yeah that would be right, he does do good work though even if he is egotistic."

"What about you Warrick? How did you get into this line of work?"

"When I was young I lost my parents and my grandmother and aunt Bertha raised me but I loved books more so than people. I graduated from WLVU with a Bachelor of Chemistry. I seriously consider Grissom as a father figure and mentor. He basically saved me from myself and my gambling addiction."

"Sounds like the family atmosphere really penetrates this team. I would assume that you learnt a lot from your mistakes of the past."

"Yes, I resolved not to fall into that trap again and the work has been satisfying."

"Is there any one thing or event that scared you the most within your job?"

"There have been lots, we have all had close calls and scares but my worst time was when I let a rookie CSI remain at the scene alone. She was shot and killed, I am to blame for that and nearly got fired but thanks to Grissom I got a second chance. I used that chance to make myself a better person, to stop my gambling and let these people into my life as friends. Now they are family. Sara was hired here to investigate me, and we didn't like each other initially. Now she is like my sister. I wouldn't change a thing."

"Thank you Warrick, you seem to love your job and your co workers. Not many people can say that in life, yet all of you here have something special."

"In this line of work you need trust and friendship. These people you have to trust with your life every day, and have a joke or two, even a drink or meal with after shift. Without those essential elements you can't do this job."

It seems Warrick is something of a philosopher, taking the good with the bad and coming out on top. Quite amazing. Obviously we aren't here to find out every piece of evidence and solving the cases that come in, which I'm sure would make a good TV show, but getting to know how these people work and how they do this day after day. Now I think I'll drop in on Dr Grissom again. I have a hunch.

"Dr Grissom do you have another moment?"

"Sure Bill, come in and sit down. What can I do for you?"

"I would like to ask you something theoretical for now."

"Theory is good, fire away."

"Subject: Office romances. They must happen occasionally, do you know of any?"

"If I did then I would be obligated to inform the Lab Director as such entanglements are against office policy."

"Ah I was right then. So I guess you and Sara are just good friends, not lovers."

"That is a bit personal, Bill. We have been friends for about 9 years and she is a person I trust very much. Catherine is the same; we have been best friends for about 15 years. But as regards office romances, no comment."

Me thinks he doth protest too much, not that I blame him; he couldn't say anything on camera anyway.

"Fair enough Dr Grissom, but I was intrigued so I just thought I'd ask. Mind if I ask a question regarding Sara and Catherine though?"

"That depends on what the question is."

"I've noticed that all of your colleagues have at some stage had unpleasant run ins with people outside the law. How do you keep the women safe by pairing them together?"

"I believe I answered that question earlier. Both women are more than capable of looking after themselves."

Later in the conference room I got the team together for a group chat rather than formal interviews, and I started with Dr Grissom.

"Ok this is the rough question. All of your CSIs have been in dangerous situations, life threatening in fact, Greg in an explosion and getting beaten up, Nick being buried alive, Catherine being attacked at a crime scene, Sara being kidnapped and yourself nearly killed by the Strip Strangler. Warrick fared the best out of all of you, but even he was framed for murder at one point."

"Your question is?"

"Is the job worth all the danger that goes with it? Can it be possibly so satisfying that having to wear a gun makes it all worthwhile?"

"This job is immensely satisfying once you find the criminal and have the evidence to put him or her away. It's about giant puzzles and finding the answer. Danger is a part of every day life, but our experiences have been few and far between. You put that into perspective over 8 years and it's an average of about one serious incident per year."

"Thank you Dr Grissom, this has been quite an insight into the lives of a very unique group of people who mostly go unnoticed in the community, but do one of the most important jobs. It is obvious that you aren't bullet proof and quite human especially when emotions come into things. I'd have to ask you all though, where do you think your breaking point would lie?"

"Personally I think we all tend to reach that point, I have trouble sometimes staying objective and not getting close to the victims. It is a hazard of the job, but it hasn't affected my work," commented Sara.

"Having something to ground you or to go home to is important, whether it be family or even a pet. The hardest thing I've experienced is to arrive home to spend time with my family then get called back in to work. That can lead to separation anxiety in a family group," said Catherine.

"Being the most junior CSI on this team I have other hobbies outside of this job and researching my book takes my mind off things. Having that outlet is important, any outlet and fortunately I have the rest of the team to ask for advice," remarked Greg.

"I don't worry about things like that, life is too short. If I ever reach burn out, then I'll quit and go sit on a beach somewhere and have a lot of nice memories of this team to look back on. It can be a gruesome job, but the people you work with alleviate a lot of that stress." Warrick always was one to wax philosophical.

"Man, if it ever got too much for me I'd go home to Texas. These people keep me sane though and we are always there for one another. Family is what makes it work for us. We are family, that makes us almost bullet proof emotionally." Nick was adamant in his opinion.

People of Las Vegas, this group of people you have seen interviewed and seen work do an impressive of job of cleaning up this city in a way no one sees. They see death and destruction every day, things you and I would vomit at, and make sense out of it all. They find evidence and put the guilty parties away, in come cases they find evidence to exonerate the innocent. They follow the evidence which does not lie. Evidence may be misinterpreted but not lie. These people get the job done to make out city safer for us all. The last case we showed you extends beyond out perview for filming but the efforts being made here will make me sleep safer in my bed at night.

I'm William Petersen and this is my Expose on CSI Las Vegas.

As the camera crew and William Petersen left, Gil Grissom and Sara Sidle turned to each and grinned.

"I'm Gil Grissom."

"And I'm Sara Sidle, and yes we are lovers aren't we Gil."

"Yes dear, now let's go home."

It was no secret anymore but why tell the camera crew that?

A month later, when the show aired, William Petersen was all smiles on camera and had painted everyone in a positive light. It was interesting in one respect as a card arrived at the crime lab addressed to both Sara and Grissom. It had on it only two words.

'Congratulations….Billy P.'

Nobody knew how he had known, no one had said anything. He just knew.

FINIS

A/N I hope you enjoyed my inside look and although on television crimes are always solved, in this case it wasn't prudent to have them all solved. I thank you for the reviews received thus far and hope for a few more.


End file.
